Adorable y torpe Maid
by Kaede Kitajima
Summary: ¡Solo es por un día! ¡Seras una Linda Maid! ¡Por favor, aléjate de Umi-chan!


**_Love Live! No me pertenece, es de sus respectivos dueños._**

-¡Vamos, Maki-chan! –grito una peligris mientras tomaba el brazo de la pelirroja que desvió la mirada con un tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-N-No lo hare –la joven Nishikino se encontraba a un nivel superior de avergonzada.

Ambas jóvenes, vestidas con sus uniformes escolares, se encontraban sentadas en el sofá de la casa de la directora de la escuela Otonokizaka.

Era viernes por la tarde, las jóvenes Minami y Nishikino se fueron de camino a dicha casa después de los entrenamientos con muse.

-Anda, te juro que te divertirás –una hermosa sonrisa salió de los labios de la mayor que aun sostenía el brazo de la menor. Buscaba su mirada, sabía que si sus ambarinos ojos conectaban con los ojos amatistas de Maki, ella sucumbiría a sus encantos.

-¿P-Por que no se lo pides a Honoka o a Rin? A ellas les gusta acompañarte a ese tipo de lugares –no se atrevería a verla, sería su fin.

-Es que necesito que mi querida novia Maki-chan este conmigo –en el momento que menciono aquello, la pelirroja vio a la mayor.

Grave fue su error haberlo hecho. Aquellos ojos ambarinos por los que suspiraban en secreto la habían atrapado en un momento de debilidad.

-E-eres injusta –soltó en un suspiro derrotada. Ni siquiera Umi podía con aquellos ojos, ¿Cómo ella podría rivalizar con eso?

-¡Así se habla! –la joven peligris se levanto del sofá y se lanzo sobre su amada novia.

Aunque llegara de improviso, de igual manera la recibió en sus brazos.

-I-iré, p-pero solo porque me lo pediste tú –la pelirroja soltó un suspiro. Sus mejillas aun se encontraban sonrojadas y su corazón le palpitaba.

-Te quiero, es más, ¡yo amo mucho a Maki-chan! –afirmo la chica que descansaba en las piernas de su pareja.

Así eran las tardes que pasaban esas dos chicas. Después de entrenar se iban juntas a la casa de la joven Minami.

Al principio, su relación comenzó cuando ellas apenas eran unas niñas. Sus madres se conocieron cuando estaban en la preparatoria y continuaron su amistad a pesar de seguir carreras distintas.

Aunque la Minami había nacido un año después de la Nishikino, ellas prácticamente habían estado juntas desde que podían recordar.

Incluso, cuando Kotori comenzó a ir a la escuela primaria y conoció a sus entrañables amigas Honoka y Umi, ella sabía que ninguna de ellas dos ocuparía el lugar de su querida Maki.

Aunque en ese tiempo la pelirroja no era exactamente una perita en dulce. Antes de Honoka y Umi ella era todo amor, pero después de la llegada de ellas dos, le cerró el paso a la alegría y no permitió que esas dos "usurpadoras" se llevaran así ser más amado.

Puede que Maki fuera injusta de cierta manera, la forma en la que Honoka abrazaba a Kotori le parecía fastidioso, y que Umi se sonrojada por cada cosa que le decía la peligris y que esta se viera fascinada con eso no ayudaba en nada a su cordura. Pero con el paso del tiempo fue aceptando que esas dos niñas se acercaran.

Sus verdaderos sentimientos se fueron desarrollado y avanzando con el paso del tiempo. Cuando alcanzaron la edad de quince años en el caso de Kotori y catorce en el caso de Maki. No fue la pelirroja quien le confesó sus sentimientos, si no la peligris fue la que le dio a entender sus sentimientos.

Fue debajo de un árbol de cerezos que se encontraba en el patio de su secundaria, hacia frio, pero la ojiambar no titiritaba, su corazón se encontraba inundado de felicidad y ternura cuando dijo las palabras " _Maki-chan, te amo, ¡y mucho!"._ Para sorpresa de la Minami, y aunque la Nishikino estaba tan sonrojada, tomo en brazos a la mayor y de igual manera le confesó sus sentimientos.

Desde aquel entonces, salían juntas, aunque su primera cita fue literalmente un desastre gracias a cierta pelinaranja que se metió entre ellas dos mientras estaban en el cine. Al final del día, la ojiazul termino amenazada de muerte y ni siquiera la peliazul podía salvarla.

Cuando ingresaron a la preparatoria Otonokizaka, fue difícil para pelirroja de primera instancia dejar de ver a su querida pajarita, pero gracias a Dios solo tuvo que esperar un año. Un año donde soborno a Honoka para que la mantuviera vigilada y le pidió a Umi que la protegiera por si alguna chica rara se acercaba a Kotori.

En sus días como estudiante de preparatoria, Maki nunca se imagino que se volvería una especie de cantante.

-Me alegra que seas mi ayudante en el trabajo -la sonrisa de la peligris no cavia en si cara. Aun sobre las piernas de la menor, ella se mantenía más que feliz.

-S-solo por hoy, ¿si? -hablo la pelirroja un poco más calmada y menos sonrojada. Con el tiempo, solo eran unos breves instantes en el que se quedaba tan roja como un volcán, y pasaba a una actitud más pasiva.

-Te gustara tanto que querrás ir conmigo la próxima vez~

* * *

Horas más tarde, la joven Minami se encontraba lista con su atuendo de sirvienta en las afueras del vestidor de chicas del maid café donde trabajaba.

-Maki-chan~ nuestro turno va a empezar -la maid principal, toco por milésima vez la puerta del probador donde su novia se escondía- ¿por que no sales?

-Y-ya te dije que no lo haré -hablo nerviosa la joven detrás de la puerta.

-Si no abres, le llamare a Nozomi-chan para que te saque ~ -aun en su tierno tono de voz, se distinguía la amenaza de traer a su senpai.

Ni tres segundos pasaron cuando la puerta se abrió lentamente, mostrando tras de esta, a Nishikino Maki vestida con el mismo traje de sirvienta que portaba la Minami.

-¿Q-que tal me veo? -pregunto la ojimorado con un tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Te ves...-la mayor tuvo que tragar saliva y agitar la cabeza para salir de su trance- ¡Hermosa! -hablo con una sonrisa y levemente sonrojada.

Para ella, no había mejor vista que ver a su novia con ese atuendo. Por su mente, pasaban imágenes de un futuro distante, donde ella llegaba a su casa después de una larga jornada de trabajo, la Nishikino la recibiría con un traje parecido pero más corto, y la pelirroja le preguntaría "Bienvenida a casa, amor. ¿Quieres cenar, tomar un baño o a mi?" Todo eso con una coqueta sonrisa.

-¿Gracias? -la Nishikino se encontraba confundida por las caras que provenían de su novia- Kotori, ¿pasa algo? -se atrevió a preguntar.

-Nada, nada~ -aun sonriendo, tomo la mano de su pareja- se nos hace tarde para ir al trabajo, querida~

-¿Q-querida? -sin contestar a su pregunta, la peligris se llevo a Maki directo al salón.

-Haber, como practicamos -la sonrisa de la ojiambar era de genuina ternura al ver a su novia tan nerviosa.

-P-pero…no creo poder hacerlo –murmuro la futura doctora, nerviosa de lo que pasaría si lo hacía.

-Oh vamos, no es tan difícil –aun sonriendo, la mayor soltó un leve suspiro- anda, por mi, ¿si?

La pelirroja suspiro y ajusto la falda, y carraspeo.

-Bienvenido a casa, amo -una sonrisa amable pero encantadora apareció al momento de decir esas palabras.

-¿Sera que esa sexy mesera me puede dar su número? -aquella, era la voz de la sacerdotisa de muse que recién llegaba al establecimiento.

-Nozomi, no molestes a Maki. Ella es una linda mesera al igual de Kotori -la tersa voz de la rusa hacia aparición en el lugar- aunque, incluso yo quiero llevármelas a mi casa para que me atiendan -la joven rubia río mientras con una sonrisa divertida veía a sus kouhai.

-Nozomi-chan, Eli-chan, es un placer tenerlas aquí -habló Minalinsky amablemente- ¿Que las trae por aquí?

-Nico comentó que Maki te iba a ayudar hoy y Nozomi quiso venir a verla -hablo la presidenta del consejo estudiantil- malamente, Nico no pudo venir. Hoy cuidaría a sus hermanos o algo así.

-¿Y quién quiere a Nicocchi? Solo me necesitan a mí para molestar a Maki-chan -el orgullo sobresalía en las palabras de la pelimorada. Nadie la puede culpar, cualquier persona haría lo mismo.

Antes de una contestación lógica por parte de Kotori o Eli, un fuerte carraspeo llamo su atención, impidiendo así que hablaran.

-¿Mesa para dos? -hablo Maki con ese encantador y dulce tono de voz que había optado para trabajar.

-En efecto, ¿me podría llevar a una? -la rusa, acorde con la situación, hablo cortésmente con su nueva mesera.

-Sígame, por favor -se dio media vuelta y camino hasta una mesa libre.

-Si que la entrenaste bien, Kotori-chan -comento la ojiverde al ver como su novia seguía a la pelirroja a una mesa para dos personas.

-¿Verdad que si? -sonriendo bobamente, la Minami asintió.

-Entonces aprovecha esta vez -así, la señorita Toujo le guiño el ojo y se fue hasta donde estaba su novia.

Y como dijo Nozomi, aprovecho cada instante con la pelirroja. Desde lanzarle piropos para que esta se sonrojara y titubeara, aunque el lado positivo es que no se le cayeron los pedidos, pero el lado negativo es que estuvo a unos segundos de sacar a patadas a la pareja emblemática de muse porque no dejan de hacer cosas vergonzosas.

-No te preocupes, Maki-chan. Ya sabes como son –le comento la peligris que paso detrás de su querida novia.

-Pero ¿Qué eso no está prohibido? –se dio media vuelta y la vio.

-No. Nuestro deber es atender a nuestros clientes y que se sientan en casa, ¿si? –con eso dicho, se fue del lugar con una sonrisa para seguir atendiendo a sus clientes.

-Supongo que está bien –mas a disgusto que por gusto, se fue directo a la cocina por unos pedidos.

Por otro lado, en una mesa, la presidenta y la vicepresidenta veían atentamente el comportamiento de la pelirroja. Cuando no las atendía a ellas o era molestada por la pelimorada, la joven Nishikino podía ser sumamente servicial con los clientes, jugaba con los niños y ellos parecían amarla, incluso los adultos mayores se veían satisfechos con ese trato.

-¿No crees que es hora de irnos, Nozomi? –Pregunto la rusa que incluso se había terminado su tercera taza de chocolate caliente- se nos hace tarde y tenemos papeleo que terminar.

-Elicchi, esto apenas acaba de empezar –sonriendo divertida, vio en dirección a la puerta- algo inesperado aparecerá en breves momentos.

-¿A que te refieres con eso? –la rubia alzo la ceja confundida.

-¡Eli-onee-chan! –grito una pequeña rubia de secundaria que recién había entrado al establecimiento y se lanzo a los brazos de su hermana mayor.

-¿Arisa? –la presidenta alzo la ceja en duda de ver a su pequeña hermana en ese lugar- ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto cuando la menor dejo de abrazarla y sonrió inocentemente.

-¿Qué una no puede venir a tomar un café? –con esa sonrisa comenzó a balancearse. Imperceptible para Ayase Eli, pero completamente visible para Toujo Nozomi, las mejillas de la menor tenían un tenue tono rosado.

-¿Sin Yukiho? –Alzando la ceja, la rubia vio a su hermana con los brazos cruzados- quiero la verdad, Ayase Arisa Margarita.

-¡Que no me llames así, Elichika! -grito en voz baja para evitar molestar a otros comensales- ya sabes que no me gusta que me digas así –la risa de su hermana provoco un mohín en ella.

-Entonces dime la verdad, pequeña Margarita del jardín –sonriendo en burla pico la frente de su hermana que vio de inmediato a la pelimorada.

-Nozomi-onee-chan, ya llévatela –hablo la joven rusa con los ojos entrecerrados- ya es momento en que deje el nido.

-Tranquila, Arisa-chan, yo me encargo de ella –la joven sacerdotisa rio levemente mientras veía el mohín ahora de parte de su presidenta- oh vamos Elicchi, ¿a poco no quieres ir conmigo? Estaremos solitas para hacer todo lo que queramos~

-N-Nozomi, no enfrente de mi hermana, por favor –la rusa mayor le cubrió los oídos a su hermana menor que de inmediato la alejo.

-Oh vamos, Eli-onee-chan, cada vez que "están solas" escucho todas sus aventuras –con una sonrisa divertida, la menor recordó su brazo en el hombro de la ojiverde- eso de "mí querida caramelo rusa, dame más". Estuvo completamente épico.

-Oh Arisa-chan, júntate conmigo y te enseñare mas~

-Y-ya basta –la mayor de las Ayase se cubrió la cara mientras sus mejillas ardían de la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo.

-Arisa-chan –la llamo la ojiverde- El príncipe encantador que has estado esperando.

Como si fueran en cámara lenta, la pequeña rubia se giro a ver al mencionado príncipe. Sonoda Umi hacia aparición con un pantalón negro, camisa blanca y saco negro al igual que sus zapatos, el claro ejemplo de un mayordomo. Su cabello amarado con una coleta baja, y esa mirada encantadora, era más que suficiente para que tanto las mujeres y hombres del lugar suspiraran por sus encantos.

-¿Qué hace Umi aquí? –pregunto la rubia mayor al animarse al no escuchar ningún sonido proveniente de su hermana o novia.

-¡Umi-senpai se ve hermosa!-Arisa grito emocionada tras ver a su superior de esa manera- juro que yo si le daba, ¡y bien duro!

-Creo que necesito llevar a mi hermana a la casa para que se dé un baño de agua muy, pero muy helada –entre murmullos audibles para sus acompañantes, Ayase Eli se levanto de la mesa y tomando del brazo de su hermana, se la fue llevando a la salida.

-Y yo necesito que te vayas de la casa para hacer de tu cuarto un gimnasio~ -comento la menor mientras iba de salida. Pero en ningún momento dejo de ver al encantador "príncipe" que vislumbraban sus ojos.

-Esto si que se está poniendo interesante –riendo divertida, la pelimorada se mantuvo en su lugar -¿la princesa escarlata o el caballero de muse? –comento para si misma al ver como se acercaba la pelirroja hasta la peliazul.

-Umi, ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto la Nishikino al estar enfrente de la nombrada.

-Me sorprende lo educada que eres, Maki –la joven arquera negó con la cabeza y le sonrió un poco- no fue idea mía, me dijeron que les faltaba una persona en el personal del comedor. Así que me ofrecía a ayudarlas.

-¿Y eso? –la pelirroja arqueo la ceja. Le parecía extraño que la Sonoda participara en algo que ella misma había considerado vergonzoso.

-Honoka lo pidió con tanta insistencia que no tuve de otra –aun sonriendo levemente se encogió de los hombros- ¿Me veo muy mal?

-Para nada, te ves como un caballero de brillante armadura –comento con sinceridad- te queda el atuendo.

-Gracias, Maki, de hecho, tu también te vez muy bien –la sonrisa de la mayor se amplió un poco- deja que te ayude con eso –con gentileza tomo la bandeja que la joven se encontraba cargando- ¿para que mesa es?

-No me sorprende esa actitud tuya –sonriendo levemente, la Nishikino tomo el brazo libre de la mayor- ¿te parece si te acompaño? Sería un placer llevar eso contigo.

-El honor es mío –con una coqueta sonrisa, se fue con Maki a la mesa que requería el pedido.

¿Se sorprenden? No deberían jóvenes lectores. Es bien sabido de esa extraña aura que rodea Umi y a Maki cuando se encuentran juntas. Es como si fueran pareja desde el primer momento en el que se ven.

Claro que, su "aura de pareja" no le es de mucha gracia a la peligris que las veía desde lo lejos. Confiaba tanto en su mejor amiga como en su querida novia pero…nunca es malo tener una precaución, ¿verdad?

-¡Kotori-chan! –hablo con alegría la pelinaranja que hacia aparición al lado de la ojiambar que estaba cerca del lavaplatos.

-Honoka-chan –contesto la aludida con una tenue sonrisa- gracias por traer a Umi-chan.

-No es nada, de veras –sonriendo asintió varias veces- adivino por esa leve sonrisa, ¿estas celosa de Umi-chan?

-¿Eh? Para nada –soltó con un murmullo lo suficientemente audible para la ojiazul.

-Oh lo estas, pequeño solecito –la joven Kousaka asintió de nuevo y palmeo el hombro de su mejor amiga- No deberías, y lo sabes. Umi-chan hizo lo que le pediste cuando éramos niñas: Tratar a Maki-chan como si fuera nuestra hermana menor. Y eso hace.

-Lo sé –soltó un suspiro- pero eso no significa que puedan llevarse así.

Era su culpa, no lo podía negar. Únicamente ella había propiciado ese tipo de acercamiento entre su novia y una de sus mejores amigas. Que tengan esa aura había sido el fruto de una intensa plática con la peliazul para que hablara con la pelirroja y así se llevaran bien.

-No seas tan pesimista, Kotori-chan –sonriendo como siempre, la pelinaranja líder de muse acaricio la cabeza de su querida amiga- la idea principal era traer a Maki-chan aquí para que pasaran más tiempo juntas, ¿no?

-B-bueno si… -con cierta pena, tuvo que confesar su plan- al principio dude, pero funciono. Maki-chan es estupenda con los clientes, pero…

-Pero no te gusta cuando esta con Umi-chan –comprensiva, la ojiazul mantuvo su mirada ante su amiga- Kotori-chan, Umi-chan es una hermana para ti. Ella no te haría daño, ni mucho menos es una amenaza para la relación que tienes con Maki-chan.

-E-estoy consciente de eso pero… -otro suspiro salió de sus delicados labios- pasan mucho tiempo juntas, hay veces en las que Maki-chan me cancela para salir con ella.

-¿Qué tiene de malo que Maki-chan vea a Umi-chan como una hermana mayor? –Ante sus palabras, la peligris la vio con cierta duda- se que los demás ven un romance entre ellas dos. Pero en lo personal, siempre me han parecido más un par de hermanas o primas en todo caso –confeso la pelinaranja con sinceridad- si tú empiezas a verlo así, te será menos doloroso.

-Pero…

-A parte, mi querida Kotori-chan –alzo un dedo y carraspeo un poco- tú también le has cancelado a Maki-chan por salir conmigo. ¿Se ha enojado por eso?

-A-al principio si… -la Minami se sonrojo un poco y desvió la mirada- pero después de un tiempo, dijo que estaba bien, que ella no podía prohibirme ver a mis mejores amigas.

-Entonces tú debes pensar en lo mismo –la ojiazul puso su mano en el hombro de su acompañante- Maki-chan te ama mucho, aunque le de vergüenza decirlo, pero para ella tu eres la persona que más ama en este mundo.

-Honoka-chan –por ese instante, la peligris le sonrió abiertamente a su acompañante- tienes razón, ella me ama y yo a ella, ¿verdad?

-Claro que si, Kotori-chan –la líder de muse asintió y soltó el hombro de la peligris- ¡ahora ve, róbatela, bésala con lujuria, y marca tu territorio!

-¿Qué paso con eso de "ser pasiva"? –pregunto riendo mientras se encaminaba a la salida junto a Honoka.

-Una cosa es dejarla salir con Umi-chan y otra muy diferente es no marcar territorio –decidida, se coloco detrás de la Minami y comenzó a empujarla- ¡anda, ve y arrincónala como en esos mangas!

-Oh, vamos, no puede ser tan…

El causante de cortar sus palabras, era la esa que vislumbraban sus ojos. Su querida y amada novia se encontraba en brazos de la peliazul, era como una escena sacada de una película romántica: Umi sujetaba con gentileza la mano derecha de Maki, la mano libre de la peliazul se encontraba descansando en la cintura de la menor. Tal parecía, la Nishikino había sido rescatada de una caída, de no ser por Umi, esta hubiera sufrido un accidente laboral.

Viendo la escena y después a su mejor amiga, la pelinaranja decidió empujarla para que agarrara valor-Anda. Ve y toma a tu mujer –con eso dicho, se fue al lava platos. No es que no quisiera ver el espectáculo es que… le daba miedo ese tic de Kotori.

-¿Todo bien, chicas? –pregunto Minalinsky a la "pareja" que se separo de poco en poco.

-Nada realmente. Maki estaba a punto de caerse y la agarre del brazo, eso es todo –fue lo que dijo la peliazul con una radiante sonrisa.

-Si, de no ser por…-antes de que terminara, la ojiambar la tomo del brazo y la jalo hasta la zona de descanso para empleados- ¿K-Kotori?

Dejando a más de uno con la boca abierta de la confusión o del asombro. La joven Minami se la llevo sin importarle en lo más mínimo la opinión de su mejor amiga que la veía mientras se iba.

En cuanto llegaron a la sala de descanso, la mayor se encargo de acorralar a la menor contra la pared más cercana y la aprisiono con sus dos brazos puestos a los costados de la pelirroja.

-¿Kotori que es lo que? –su pregunta fue cortada por unos labios deseosos de hacerla callar.

Su contacto no era algo que había presenciado antes: era más agresivo, brusco, como si buscara robar hasta el último de su aliento. La Nishikino no tuvo de otra más que seguir el ritmo de ese apasionado beso. Hubo segundos en los que sus piernas estuvieron a punto de flanquear, de hacerla caer al duro suelo, pero el brazo izquierdo de Kotori alrededor de su cintura y la sostuvo.

Como se maldijeron la falta de aire, sus cuerpos necesitaban el oxigeno para vivir, así que, la Minami separo su contacto con pesadez.

-¿K-Kotori? –tanto la voz como el cuerpo de la pelirroja amenazaban con caer, de flanquear al momento de hablarle a esos ambarinos ojos deseosos de mas.

-Eres mías –pronuncio en un tono de voz poco común en ella: áspero y profundo- no lo olvides.

-¿E-eso a que vino? –se animo a preguntar.

-A que si te dejo con Umi no es para que te trepes en un brazo. Recuerda que ella es como tu hermana no como "tu pareja" –hablo con ese mismo tono de voz que comenzaba a estremecer a la pelirroja- ¿entendido?

Ante sus ásperas palabras, la menor asintió nerviosa y temerosa de lo que esos ojos ambarinos podían hacerle.

-En ese caso –en menos de un segundo, aquella ruda actitud había desaparecido para dar paso a la característica sonrisa amable de la mayor- Sigamos trabajando –con eso dicho y como si nada hubiera pasado, se retiro de la escena aun sonriendo inocentemente.

-¿Qué acaba de…? –la Nishikino se deslizo contra la pared y cayo contra el piso de manera suave- ¿…Pasar?

¿Quién dice que una pajarita no puede pelear por una pantera?

* * *

 _ **¡Listo, lo termine! De verdad me costó un poco hacerlo, pero el lado positivo es que ya lo termine y creo que no me quedo tan mal.**_

 _ **Para KazTodR-15, lamento mucho la espera, pero aquí está el KotoMaki, espero que te guste :)**_

 _ **AsuraWrath45, lamento que no tenga lemon y todo pero… la verdad es que no escribo Lemon. No soy lo suficientemente heroica como para hacer esas cosas u.u Subiré un NozoKoto en algunos días, así que, espero que te guste n_n Pd: yo siempre leo los reviews n_nU**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado tanto como disfrute escribirlo.**_

 _ **Sin más que decir: dudas, críticas o alguna cosa por favor no duden en comentarlo. Sus reviews alimentan la creatividad de cualquier escritor, así que regalen aunque sea un review a cada historia que lean en sus hermosas vidas.**_

 _ **Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización~ n_n**_


End file.
